Fruit of a Sin
by Xielle Sky
Summary: What are the chances of an amnesiac little girl being found by a giant green pig? Well, it was absurd at most. But for her, apparently it was that easy.
1. 01: The Lost One

**01: The Lost One**

*-*-*-*-*

The child wandered aimlessly, steps staggering and unsure. The nest of dark purple on her head was a mess of curls and knots, her yukata was a few sizes too big and it may have been quite a sight before but it was filled with holes now. Unseeing pupil less eyes of a pale golden green shade may as well be dead with its lack of shine in them.

She was barefooted, hungry and thirsty at the same time, with a heavy trudge she stumbled and tripped over a small rock on the ground making her fall and scrape her knees. She didn't cry like normal children do, she didn't got up either choosing to stay at the dirt road. Her eyelids are getting heavier by the moment as the soft breeze blew against her back. She was lucky that it wasn't scorching hot this time and she felt the least bit comfortable against the ground.

She decided to lay there, her limbs wouldn't obey her either way even if she wants to get up. She was just so tired.

So tired of it all.

 _'Maybe I'll sleep for now.'_ She thought to herself.

And at the back of her mind, she wishes that she wouldn't wake up anymore.

•••••

The forest trembled at the slightest, animals disturbed to look on to what caused the disturbance of their peace. Birds flew away from their collective trees to get away from the peace disruptor.

Then the trembling suddenly stopped.

"Hawk's Mama why did you suddenly stopped?" A young voice came from an innocent looking establishment.

If said establishment wasn't on top of a giant green pig that is.

"Yeah, mama what's with the sudden stop?!" A high pitched voice sounded, as the door of the unusual establishment opened revealing a blonde boy and a pig.

The large green pig or Hawk's Mama, just huffed at them both.

Then another weird thing happened, "Huh? Someone's down there?" The pig talked seems like he was the one with the higher pitched voice.

"I can see someone there!" The boy pointed down at the lying small figure below them and without a second thought he slid down from his position to inspect the little road blockade.

As he neared the fallen child he noted the cuts and bruises on the child's feet, he noted that the child might've been travelling for a long time. He knelt down and took a hold of the child's shoulder (it was bony and can easily break if he put to much force in it) carefully and shook them.

"Hey kid, you shouldn't be sleeping in the middle of the road. Oi, wake up! Kid!" The boy continued. But still there was no answer and that's the moment he was suddenly alarmed.

He turned the child over only to see dry chapped lips, gaunt flushed cheeks with a superficial scratch, and oh, the other important thing is that the kid has dried blood on the general area where the heart is. And barely breathing now.

"Shit..." He felt for the pulse and it was there, though too faint for his taste, he clucked his tongue and picked up the child, hurriedly going back to the small establishment.

"Hawk's Mama full speed ahead to Bernia!" He called out to the giant pig, although she was already rushing on straight to the dirt road.

"Meliodas, what's going on?!" The talking pig yelled, "And what's with the kid?"

The newly identified Meliodas ignored the pig as he stalked hurriedly to his room.

"Don't ignore me!" It squealed.

He placed the little child (girl he noted) gently on his bed as he rushed to retrieved a basin of water and clean towels for cleaning the girl's wounds and also to place one on her forehead to at least help with her fever.

"Meliodas! What the hell's going on?! And what's with the little girl?!"

"Shut up useless pig—"

"Who are you calling useless?!"

"—can't you see that she's injured. We need to bring her to the nearest village to get her treated right away. So stop yapping it's not really helping." He said indifferently.

"What is a little girl doing on her own anyway and what's with the half dead condition?"

"No idea, but I can tell that she's been travelling for a week now and she doesn't seem to have anything with her either." The blonde looked pointedly at the foot he was currently bandaging.

"Poor kid, she must've been lost or something. Wandering alone is very dangerous for a little girl."

Meliodas didn't answer as he took away the tattered robes of the purple haired child carefully. His green eyes remained passive as he surveyed the splash of blue, black, purple and yellowing bruises on the otherwise porcelain like skin of the child. There's a stab wound alarmingly near her heart but he found out that it was only shallow enough to draw blood. His face remained blank, though there were tightness around his eyes, as he remove the dirt and grime on her skin only to reveal scratches and more bruises. Black bruises on her wrisks and ankles obviously made by some sort of shackles.

He scratched the thoughts away of what could the child have experienced before he could harm her by grabbing her extra tight. No need for that now, he needs to focus on cleaning her wounds.

 _'Why does the sole of her feet have hole like punctures?'_

Ignoring the squealing pig beside him, ("Who the hell would do such a thing to a child and look at that one it looks like a hand print!") he stood up and went for his drawer to get one of his button up long sleeved shirt to dress the child.

After clothing the little girl, he placed a damp cloth on her forehead and tucked her in. Whatever she's been through its something no child should experience.

And whatever it is, he would get his answers later.

•••••

"That poor girl, whoever did this to her didn't hold up on hitting her. She might've been a slave or a captive of a bandit at this point. The stab wound near her heart isn't deep enough to damage anything important. She have a few bone fractures, otherwise it's all bruises and cuts. Her past injuries have healed nicely somehow and she is not being fed well either and she's dehydrated, if you hadn't found her any second later Meliodas-san she would've been dead right now."

"D-dead! Pugo!" The piglet squealed.

"Yes, she's one tough little Missy to escape and survive whoever had her captive. It's her resilience to survive is astonishing."

The blonde looked at the small child, who looked even tinier on the bed, "When will she wake up?"

"I'll give it a few hours or so for the medicine to kick in and it seems like she needed her rest. She might wake up the next day, if her fever breaks tonight."

"I see."

The blonde smiled to the doctor, "Thank you for taking care of her old man, I would need to stock up on ale anyways, so I can stay for a few days."

"Hey Meliodas, are you going to take her in?" The piglet asked looking at him.

"I don't know." He shrugged, "I'll wait 'till she wakes up though."

He glanced back at the peaceful face of the little girl before he went out.


	2. 02: Unseeing

**02: Unseeing**

The bar was a success as always since he started three months ago. He is still making some mistakes though, and he was still getting used to running a bar by himself and serving customers of every kind at the same time. He gets yelled at sometimes for those said mistakes and there's the other thing about his cooking.

He still doesn't know how to get over that.

The blonde followed the right procedures, put the right ingredients and set it up in a very artful way, though how it still tasted awful was beyond him. He still doesn't know the mystery behind his cooking up until now, after all the years of existing.

Anyways, he was free right now and nobody would be looking for a drink since everyone was working at this time.

So, he decided to visit the stray he picked up. Meliodas has the feeling that she would be waking up soon.

The girl was still resting but looked much better already. Her cheeks was flushed in a healthier way and her pale skin doesn't looked too ashen now and the scratch on her cheek appeared to have healed already, except for the thin white line that is barely visible.

Whoever held her captive was trying to avoid in hitting her on the face, but sure didn't held back on her body. Now that he finally have a good look at her without any worries in her health, she was actually cute, doll like in fact.

The dark purple hair (almost black), contrasted her alabaster skin nicely. Her features were soft, with high aristocratic cheek bones and a small heart shape face. He guesses that her appearance could be the reason if she was to be sold as a slave, her almost unmarred face (she had a really small scratch on her cheek) is a testament to that.

Anyway, she feels familiar somehow. He feels like he had met her before but he does not remember when and how. Or maybe he was just looking at it too much, maybe he was just relating her to someone he knew.

Besides, she couldn't be possibly someone he knew, she's just a kid after all.

 _'Though then again, there's **her** '_

A small movement strays the blonde from his thoughts, Meliodas watches the slight twitch of the girl's hand until it completely clenches up and opens up again. Her face scrunches up cutely and—

 _SLAM!_

"Oi Meliodas! So this is where you've been pogu!" The piglet squealed as he slammed the door loudly startling Meliodas in his one sided staring contest.

"Shut up swine—"

 _CRASH!_

He suddenly halted as a sharp object was suddenly thrust near his throat.

"Oi! Put that down right now!"

Meliodas didn't heed the sharp object that could possibly kill him as he turns around to face the child in front of him. His green eyes widened for a fraction as he looked at her eyes.

"Who are you and where am I?" The child in toned with her voice raspy from disuse but nonetheless somehow pleasant to the ears.

"Hey put that down before you hurt yourself! Can't you just be grateful, we're the ones who saved you after all, pugo!"

The girl's eyes stared pass him eyes of fistrust landing on the general are where the noisy pig was.

"A talking pig." She said blandly.

"It's Hawk for you, you dam-dorky swine!"

Then her eyes went back to him, "Answer the question."

Maybe she can actually—

"Now." The girl asked seriously, her eyes still unfocused.

Meliodas blinks at her for a moment and he grins carelessly not really minding the possibly homicidal kid in front of him.

He had seen far more dangerous things after all, what could a tiny little girl can do?

(Those are his famous thoughts that would come to bite him in the end.)

"Sorry for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Meliodas, owner of the bar 'Boar Hat' and as the whiny pig said—"

"Who are you calling whiny!"

"—I found you lying at the middle of the road and brought you with us here in Bernia to get you treated. You seriously scared me back there kid you were already half-dead when I got you, you are lucky that we were passing by."

The kid looks at him intently and her eyes widens as she drops the sharpened glass on the bed. She stumbles back and her eyes wells up in tears.

Her brave façade crumbles and she was suddenly crying, hugging herself. "I-I'm sorry. I t-thought you were one of them and I just need to- I don't want to come back there! You were telling the truth. And I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, sorry, I'm really sorry!" She bows at him repeatedly, "I'm really really sorry please forgive me."

Meliodas didn't hesitate and engulf the tiny girl in a hug making her stiffen, flinching as he was rubbing her back but he continued to do so "Shhh... It's fine, it's alright, I'm alright, you are alright. There's no need to cry, you didn't hurt me at all."

"But still I, I tried to—"

"It's okay and you didn't hurt me, you were just trying to protect yourself and there's nothing wrong with that."

The girl hugs him back hesitantly as if she was afraid that he would pull back "I'm really sorry." she whispers on his hair.

"Shhh... There's no need to apologize for that, it's okay." He states softly as he ruffles her hair softly.

"Pugo! What the he—"

The blonde turns around and gives him a glare.

"He- hedge is going on?!" He squeaks, ears standing upright.

"If you didn't see what happened shi— shish kebab swine, the kid here thought we were the ones who kidnap her so she tried to protect herself. It's your fault anyway for startling her like that." The girl nods on his shoulder.

"T-that's right, I didn't mean to h-hurt Meliodas-dono. And I-I'm sorry!"

The small animal walks towards the bed to peer at the kid in his arms.

"O-oh if that's so I'm sorry too, for scaring you."

"It's okay," she burrows her head on his shoulder furthermore and with a shy voice she spoke, "A-are you really a talking pig?"

He snorts as the pig puffs out "Yeah! That's right, I'm Hawk Captain of the Knights of Scraps Disposal! And how about you, what's your name?"

Meliodas waited patiently for the girl to reply and after a moment the silence went on leaving Meliodas to have a conclusion.

"You don't remember your name." He didn't bothe to post it as a question and the tightening of the arms around his neck was proof enough.

She lifts her head to look at him in the 'eyes' but she lowers it immediately, "Yes... I just remember waking up somewhere and there were a lot of people, bad people. They said that they found me in some ruins and that they were planning to s-sell me as a s-slave. They didn't know my name either." She said carefully head bowed, but she wasn't crying anymore.

 _'So she really was held captive by slave traders.'_

He gently pats her on the head and grins at her. "Well, let's just name you then. And it would be your name from now on."

She finally looks up to him, her golden green eyes glassy, "Name... myself?"

"Yeah! You could name yourself if you like or would you like me to name you."

"No, don't listen to him. He has bad naming sense."

"I don't want to hear that from a pig who's attacks are named after food."

"If we're going to be fighting about naming skills, why the hell did you name your bar as 'Boar Hat', no wonder there were no customers at the Grand Opening!"

"Don't curse in front of the child. And 'Boar Hat' seriously suits the name of the bar and it was just the opening anyway, no one new that it was a bar! If you really had great naming skills then why don't you try to name her!" He pointed at the stunned girl.

"Hawk Jr! It's a great name to have and it's even greater because it was bestowed upon me."

"Your going to name her after you, you useless asshog! If I were to name her, her name is going to be Lizbeth!"

"Look who's talking about cursing! Hawk Jr is infinitely better than Lizbeth after she would be named after the great Hawk!"

At this time Meliodas is seriously irritated now, "What's so great about you anyway you whiny ham! Lizbeth is better since it's an actual girl's name."

"Now your calling me a ham! And it will be Hawk Jr!"

"Lizbeth!"

"Hawk Jr!"

"Lizbeth!"

"Hawk Jr!"

"Liz—!"

They would have ended up pummeling each other (and Hawk being beaten down in the process) if a giggle didn't stop them from their upcoming brawl. They blink at each other and started laughing along with the nameless girl.

"I-I'm sorry, he he... You guys are just so funny. And I've decided,"

She looks at them unsurely still untrusting, "Both Lizbeth and... Hawk Jr are great names but I've decided,"

They both waited in anticipation of what she'll choose as her name and the child only smiled tentatively.

"From now on call me Saigo." She said cheerfully as the both of them faceplanted to the floor.

"Um... Are you both alright?"

"Y-yeah." They both said as they righted themselves.

"So why Saigo?" Hawk asked after recovering.

"That's because I—"

"So how old are you Saigo? Or you don't remember that either?" He butted in since the child was hesitant.

"I remember some other things about myself, but I don't remember who I was or where I came from. I think I am about four years old.

"Well, for a four years old your quite good at talking and big words, that just means your quite smart too."

"I guess so. I just remember the things around me and how the words are but nothing specific about myself."

"I see, I have another question for you," He stared at her with his usual poker face "How did you know that I wasn't telling a lie earlier?"

She fell silent for a second, hesitant. "I-I have this ability to feel vibrations and hear things really clear and I could tell you weren't lying because your heart told me so. I didn't know how I got this ability but it helped me on identifying what those men are on about. At first I didn't know what it is, but soon enough it helped me 'see' things and identify what they were."

The girl, Saigo hunched over as if to protect herself from something, "I was too weak to do anything, when I woke up I was already with them and I didn't know what I should do. I was so confused, I didn't know who I am, I didn't know where I came from, I didn't know anything about myself except from useless facts."

"I was so scared." She said in a small voice, contradicting the one they heard earlier when she woke up.

Hawk jump on to the bed and moved closer to the purple haired child. "You d-don't have to be scared about anything anymore because I, the Great Hawk, Captain of the Knights of the Scraps Disposal swears to protect you from anything that could cause you harm!"

After the exclamation, the girl was still as a statue and then her shoulders started to shake until she let's out a little hiccup and flings herself to the startled swine.

"Really? You would do that? For me?" She asked, voice muffled by the fur of the pig.

"Of course! And Meliodas swears to it too! Right Meliodas?"

The deceivingly young looking man was silent as the two stared at him in anticipation, one hopeful and nervous while the other daring him to say no.

It would be a tough decision to make. If he promised her this, he would need to fulfill it to the very end. Meliodas doesn't like making promises he can't keep as much as possible. And if he promises, he would have to take her in. He needs to take her with them, whereas he feels that the danger would hunt her if she was with them. But even so, he has confidence that he would be able to protect her from whatever it is.

As he can tell from what he've seen from her attitude, she is a brave young thing that had faced hardships that pushed her to grow up. Her murky eyes holds an old soul that have seen suffering that's way beyond for someone her age. Saigo is rather genuine and kind as for what he've seen from her constant apologizing, but unafraid to standup for herself when she needs it.

The blonde doesn't want to drag her in any battles from the near future, the trouble that never cease to follow him. Just seeing the marks and wounds spanning on her little body makes his blood simmer because how could someone do that to a four year old little girl?!

Then again, there is also a possibility that the men who captured her would come back and take her again.

The right decision to make looks pretty much obvious at this point.

At his minute silence, the hope in those glassy eyes wavers, after all why would a stranger be obligated to protect her, that's just ridiculous.

But her expectation was unfounded, the blonde boy grins and gives her two thumbs up.

"I promise." Then the green eyed blonde laughed at her perplexed expression.

"What's with that look on your face? Want me to take it back?" He said with his usual blank face but his eyes dances with mirth.

She rapidly shakes her head side to side, repeatedly saying no and apologizing.

Meliodas puts his hand over her hair (she flinched, but he ignored what could that reaction meant) and ruffles it fondly, "Hey, calm down I was just kidding Saigo-chan, anyway I have another question. And it's the last one."

Saigo only looks up at him waiting for his question.

"Saigo-chan, are you blind?" He said straightforwardly, you could actually hear the pin drop after he said those words.

He doesn't care though, after all what's the use of dancing around the subject it would only take longer and his not really good at sugarcoating things. Besides, it gets the job done. He had been observing her eyes from the start, it was a shade richer than his own green colored eyes— a pale golden green the same shade of a young leaf— but it was murky, dull, unfocused and unseeing. Not the unfocused ones that you'd see from someone who has a thousand yard stare, unfocused that she isn't really looking where she is looking. Yes, she was staring at his face but she really wasn't. Just the general direction. Though he wonders how she knew that Hawk was an actual pig. Probably the squealing.

And talking about the pig, Hawk is currently gaping at him in horror like he has grown a second head.

"Pugo! What are you talking about? She can clearly see us you kn—!" "Yes I am." "—wait what?!"

The loud ham now gapes at her now, "What are you saying? You could clearly see us can't you, I mean your looking at me right now as I'm speaking."

"She could be just following your voice right now pig, since your voice is really grating."

"What did you say?!"

Hawk was about to give the irritating blonde a piece of his hooves, when small hands took a hold of said hooves. "You don't need to be angry and it is really true that I'm blind. Remember my ability? I use that to 'see' things with it. The vibration that I can feel through the changing air current helps me in identifying an object or a person. I could get an even better grasp when I'm standing on the ground but due to circumstances, I need to learn how to do it without connecting my hands or feet to the ground in order to identify objects since it is too inconvenient."

She rubs him behind the ears making him him in content, "Other than that I can tell where you are because my hearing is better than an average person." With pleading puppy dog eyes she stares at nothing but managing to catch both of there attention. "So could you please avoid yelling or screaming at all cost? It hurts when people do that."

For an added effect she pouts cutely, but actually it was supposed to be a frown. Both boys nodded forgetting that the girl was blind.

"Thank you."

"By the way, I apologize for this tactless jerk, he shouldn't have said it so outright."

She looks down and smiles at the piglet, "It's okay, I like it better when people say it bluntly. I don't like it when they tiptoe over it, as if I can't handle the truth that I was blind." She frowns (pouts) again "I'm not a fragile little girl you know."

They both sweatdrop at what she said, since she was as tall as Hawk when standing. It was ironic really since all of the people (pig) in the room can be said as midgets really.

 **•••••**

 **a/n: Saigo means 'the last one' if you guys are curious about it. And really thank you to those who are reading this little thing that I came up out of the blue. Your support really inspires me.**


	3. 03: New Hope

**03: New Hope**

Saigo stood right there 'observing' the bar that she would be taking residence now. It was surprisingly clean unlike the other bars she had been to. It was a quaint little place outside but it was actually bigger on the inside and most of it are made of wood and blocks. Wooden round tables are arranged to maximize the space provided with wooden chairs along with it. The bar was placed on the far end of the circular room opposite to the entrance door. She closes her eyes to cope a feel to the upper floors of the bar and she finds two rooms, one each for the upper floors.

It was a nice place. Nicer than anywhere she had been able to sleep in for the fast few days. Saigo thinks that she's extremely lucky to find the ragtag group of Meliodas, Hawk and Hawk's Mama not only that, they are all nice people (well they aren't all people) with kind hearts.

Ever since she had woken again from her unknown slumber all she was able to meet are people with darkness lingering in their hearts. Greed, lust, hatred, envy, gluttony, and a lot more negative intentions and emotions, she could feel it through the air suffocating and utterly depressing. She feels like she was drowning, grasping on the barely there hint of light on some of the people's heart. Saigo doesn't want to remember it.

Chained, starved and beaten treated as dirt in their shoes. Cold, cold eyes glows in the darkness of the room, staring down at her with wicked amusement in his eyes. He says something she couldn't quite catch but her eyes turned dark and everything was red, red, red. She hears the same voices in her head again, melodic and comforting. She wishes that everything was like those voices. Gentle and caring. Not this, not like this.

Everything was a lie.

Everything felt so bleak, she couldn't count how many times her hope has died time and time again. There even comes a time where she has thought of taking her own life. But she still managed to persevere knowing that she'll be able to find some kind of light out there. And what do you know, she found one.

Saigo can sense that this Meliodas character was truely kind. Despite the ambiguity of the blonde sometimes she could tell that he was genuine about his intentions, she could feel the speck of darkness layered within him just like how she feels it within the deep recesses of her mind. It was unlike the darkness she felt from the other humans either, it was potent, much more suffocating, but other than that there are no evil intentions. Quite buffling really, and according to her instinct (which was right most of the time) Meliodas was the right person to trust. But after what she had experienced she couldn't find herself trusting someone so easily.

She flinches as a warm hand settles to her right shoulder, Saigo knew who it was without looking (not that it would help). "So, how'd you like your new home?" He asks with a grin.

Saigo fiddles with the sleeves of her new kimono (it was a short one that ends on her thighs, dark navy blue that goes lighter at the edge of the fabric with green leaves and white blooming flowers over her right side and a hurricane of white petals on the left, her obi was a light lavander color and on her feet are pair of thigh high black socks with its toes and heels cut off) and answers his inquiry.

"It's nice, much nicer than all the other ones. Though I can't really call them my home."

He continues to grin at her and he bends down to her level to ruffle her hair causing another flinch "Well I'm glad you like it and I hope that it could become your home, like it is to us."

Hawk pipes in "Yeah it would be fun to have another one around. It would be nice to have actual help around here, after you recover of course."

Meliodas only looks at him with a dead stare, "I don't know what you're talking about as-annoying hog but Saigo here wouldn't be helping us with her condition and she can't even barely rich the to top of the table with her height."

The purple haired kid feels rather annoyed about this, but he should never speak it out loud or they might throw her out.

"I can help." She suddenly blurts out with a put off expression, but on the inside she was slapping herself several times.

The two looked at her a bit surprised, the boys never heard her speak out before (except for the time when she told them to 'Tone it down a little.~' with a rather unsettling sweet swmile on her face). This was a new improvement and a definitely welcomed one, there's nothing wrong in an obedient child but it was unsettling how she went along with everything with the same set on her small shoulders.

"Now, now Saigo-chan. I'm not saying you shouldn't help in the future I'm just saying you shouldn't tax yourself to much. You need to recover and afterwards maybe you can help, just not with the serving

He straightens himself and his arms akimbo "Well, we gotta show you to your new room shouldn't we? Nishishishi." And with that she was suddenly lifted from the ground to the hound boy's arms.

She was stiff through the whole ride towards the second floor though she did try to relax, it was hard to do it when she keeps remembering the times when she was being manhandled and thrown to walls.

Meliodas placed her gently on the floor minding the healing wounds on her feet, it was certainly alarming how light she is even of she is a tiny girl. All he felt was skin and bones, he fears that if he grabbed her any tighter she would break like a porcelain doll.

"This will be your room from now on and mine's on the floor above. Sorry if you can't be on the ground floor for now but we can arrange that."

Her lips quirk upwards ever so slightly, "You don't need to do that, here is fine I can manage my way up and down the staircase. I've managed it before who says that I can't now?"

Hawk's ears perks up at this, "Pugo! Some basta— Ow! What was that for?!"

"No swearing." The other man states with a meaningful glare at the pig. Hawk just snorts in reply and carried on to where he left off "Those swines let you off by yourself on the stairs?"

The girl crosses her arms defensively, "I'm not an invalid you know, I know my way to where is up and where is down. I could probably sense stuff without actually 'seeing' them. I have a range of about 10 meters. Which is enough for me to identify you and everything else as long as I can touch the ground and feel the vibration I'm good to go. But I will not be wearing shoes any time soon, those things are evil." She shudders at the end, remembering the time she was forced to wear one. It didn't end well for her bruises.

"Well, if you don't have any problem then this room is all yours."

The pig hits him with a hoof, "Your just gonna left her by herself? Just like that?"

"Why not? She did say that she can manage, if you have a problem with that, then you can babysit her." The blonde suggested offhandedly, he thinks that the child would be much more amiable towards the mammal than to him. She seems that she had some aversion towards men in general, she flinches or stiffens when someone touches her.

It sickens him when he thinks of the men who would do such a thing to a mere child, the horrors that she must have been through and she was an amnesiac no less. Though it makes him curious what could have made little Saigo forget about her past years and according to her she vaguely remembers being in some sort of ruins before she was taken away by the bastards.

And there's the thing about how advance she was in speaking terms, she knows a lot of big words and sounded much older than she look plus her eyes held world weariness in them, like she has 'seen' far too many things in her life.

But who knows, maybe she's just a child genius and her experiences forced her to mature far to early. But he can't have that, he would need to teach her to be a child again after all children should be children. He might not know much about child rearing (though he had some experience with her) but he knows that children should be immature and stupidly happy all the time.

But first he would see to it that she recovers from all of her injuries and get some meat into her system (though he would probably have some problems with that).

Meliodas nods to himself fist smacking to his open palm with his green eyes filled with determination, "That's right I'll do that."

Meanwhile Hawk was confused to what Meliodas just said, "I don't get it."

Saigo looks at him in wonder and awe, like it was the first time he'd seen him, "What is it Saigo-chan? You need something?"

She flushes ever so slightly and peers at him shyly, "Y-you'd really do that f-for me? Do you mean it? You'll find a way to make me h-happy?"

Meliodas angles his head to the side, brows quirk upwards a hand placed under his chin, "I don't know how you knew it, but that's pretty much the game plan."

 _'Maybe she's a fairy, she did say that she could hear hearts.'_

Meliodas inches his face closer to inspect the child, deliberately touching her cheeks, poking her back, smelling her hair and looking at her legs. "M-meliodas-dono w-w-what are you doing?!" The girl squeaked as she slaps a hand away from grabbing the twitching antenna-like hair at the top of her head.

With that reaction Hawk bawls himself over to the blonde to knock him down, "Quit acting so weird! You're scaring her! Pugo!" Which the blonde replies with a lackluster 'ow'.

"You should be ashamed of yourself acting weird all of a sudden." The pig huffed.

"No can do, I'm shameless." The blonde replied in his upside down position, "Besides, I was checking for something."

"If your checking about something why don't you just ask her?!"

"Oh."

The girl hurries over to his side and offers a hesitant hand, "Hawk-san is right, you should just ask me about something and whatever your thinking, I'm not a fairy or whatever that is."

Meliodas takes her hand though he gets up by himself, "You mean you don't know what a fairy is?"

The girl shakes her head, "No, I know what a fairy is I've seen... the merchan-wings on the black market. It was horrible, and it's worse that I can hear the people in their, all their hearts they were gleeful, not even minding the things, they've done." She finishes off quietly, almost a whisper.

The air was somber and heavy all of a sudden. The deceptively young looking man looks at the child with no judgement and he concludes that being able to feel, sense, the darkness in a much intimate way was harder than just seeing it physically.

And Meliodas knelts down to her level and scoops her to his arms immediately. She doesn't flinch this time, opting to take all the comfort she can get at the moment, soft alluring voices echoing through her head.

 _-It's alright little Mistress we are all here for you, you are not alone.-_

A feminine voice called out melodic and soft but commanding.

 **-That's right. No one will hurt you now, we won't let them young Mistress.-**

This time, it was distinctively male and like the other, melodic and commanding, a soft baritone.

 _-I'm sorry for waking up too late. I could done something sooner if not for pur late awakening.-_

 **-I apologize too young Mistress, because of my incompetence I was not able to protect you.-**

 ** _-But fear not, I will protect you from any harm from here on 'till forever. This is the oath I swear.-_**

With the assurance of those who support her, Saigo let's a single tear fall from one glassy eye.

"Thank you."

The blonde holds her closer to his chest and wipes away the single tear. "You're welcome."

The other voices echoes the sentiment.

Meliodas looks at her directly in the eyes his heart was sincere and genuine, "Remember this, you can tell me anything and I'll wait until you are able to tell me everything that burdens you. I promised to protect you and I'll see to it until the end."

Saigo was frozen for a while, mind halting for a second. Then the tears that she was holding back from the start were flowing freely now as she stands there. Hugging the man whom given her a fresh start, a man who's heart was genuine as can be, the one who gave her a new hope.

She removes herself from him and Meliodas looks at her curiously. Saigo executes a perfect 90o bow towards him.

"Thank you for having me and I'll do my best!" She ends it with a big smile on her face one that was rarely seen on her.

Meliodas grins in return, "Nishishishi, I'll be counting on your best Saigo-chan!" He ruffles her slightly unruly short purple hair.

Meanwhile on the background, Hawk exits the room quietly to leave the two on their sibling-like bonding, "Geez and here I was worried." He sighs, "For a second there I thought the idiot would do something stupid and make Saigo-chan cry then leave."

He looks back to stare at the blonde who is still currently messing up the now irritated girl's hair. "Then again, his an idiot who can say the right words at the right time and has a good heart."

"P-please stop it Meliodas-dono, you're messing up my hair even further!"

"Not until you stop calling me 'Meliodas-dono' and besides your hair is already messed up and I can't see any difference at all."

"No! That would be too disrespectful after all I am already so much of an inconvenience. A-and your hair is not any better either!"

"My hair is not that messed up. And you aren't free loading, you said it yourself that you would help at the bar."

"But that isn't enough I—" "Just accept it midget! You aren't a burden and just call me Meliodas!" He digs his knuckles further.

"O-ow! Okay, okay I give!" She says as she futilely tries to remove the offending hand.

Meliodas lifts his knuckles above her head and has no plans on removing it until she complies. "Alright, I won't call you Meliodas-dono anymore but can I..." She blushes heavily as she fiddles with her fingers trying to look anywhere but at him.

"Call me what?" He raises one blonde brow expectantly.

"Can I... Can I call you... 'Onii-san'?" She says shyly.

Meliodas blinks in surprise, trying to process what she said for a second, he pointed at himself. "Me? Onii-san?" He asks confused.

The girl only nods, "W-well I can't just call you Meliodas-san since it's too lacking and you wouldn't want me to call you Meliodas-dono either. Calling you Otou-san or Oji-san would be plain weird since you look really young. So I d-decided to call you Onii-san instead. If you don't want to it's okay, I-I'll just think of another name."

Meliodas looks down for a second his bangs shadowing his eyes. "I've never been called that before." He smiles.

 _'His lying.'_ Her mind supplies back. 'But it must be something painful for him so it's alright.'

"Then it's decided you could call me Onii-chan!"

"It's Onii-san, not Onii-chan"

"Oh, your no fun." Meliodas in turn pouted.

The girl didn't dain to answer as she sweatdrop at her newly labored 'big brother's' maturity.

"Meliodas-nii!"

"Yes?"

She bows again at the waist putting as much sincerity to her voice, "I just... Thank you very much for everything and I don't know how I can ever repay you, please tell me if there is anything that I can—" the sudden motion of his hand towards her halts her at mid talk her body stiffening as she anticipates a sbu.

Meliodas seeing hesitates for a second but decided to continue what he was about to do. He takes hold both of her shoulder carefully and straightens her to meet his green eyes (not that she can see, but the thought counts). Then he pokes her in one cheek lifting it to a quasi smile.

He looks at her disapprovingly "Now, now you don't need to repay me for anything. I was the one who chose to make that promise and like I said I'm going to keep it to the end. Now stop bowing. Is this how a little sister should be acting? And besides, a big brother's job is to protect and support their little siblings no matter what. So don't ever ask that question again." He stands up in his full height and smiles cheekily.

"Got it, little sis?"

After those words Saigo's eyes to get teary, but she held it in. She had been crying for far too long and standing in front of this kind, gentle boy (man) right now feels like she's standing near the sun. The warmth that originates from his heart is something she had never seen on a person before. It was nice to feel something bright after being in the clasp of the clammy cold hands of darkness.

It was new.

Who new that she would be able to find a light after searching around in the dark for what felt like years.

It was something she would protect now.

Removing the intruding finger, she smiled. Bright, happy and full of life, eyes sparking of a new light that hasn't been present before when they first met. The darkness still linger within them, but still it was something.

"Of course, Onii-san."

Her new hope.

 **-How ironic, to find light from a being of darkness-**

A soft voice whispered in the recesses of her mind and she soon forgot as the words were uttered.

 **•••••**

 **A/n: Hello guys! Here's a new chapter for you, hope you guys enjoy reading this and let me know your thoughts!**


	4. 04: The Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series and anything at all, I just own the plot of this story.**

 **Warning: Some violence, language and mentions of abuse**

 **04: The** **Discovery**

•••••

The bar was brimming with patrons here and there jovially talking to each other about stories and experiences and amongst them Meliodas was trying his best to accommodate all of them with the help of Hawk.

It was a month now since the new addition to their crew and so far Saigo was doing good. She has yet to get used to their presence (just Meliodas really) and physical touches without her flinching.

It was sad, she haven't trusted them yet and the slightest movement from him she would flinch (the first week that Saigo was with them).

And today is not looking so great for him either.

Little Saigo-chan just broke a plate because of an unexpected fat arm came flying her way (from a guy who was animatedly telling a story) when she least expected it.

Meliodas feels like the chaos that is about to occur just started.

She froze for a second, eyes filled with fear and resignation as she kneels on the ground bowing until her forehead reaches the floor. And the floor still has sharp, pointy ceramics littering it.

The man had the gall to laugh after that, with a measly insincere 'Sorry, I didn't see you there.'

She flinches again as she folds herself even further, looking even smaller than she already was, profusely apologizing over and over again and 'please only bruises.'.

It made his blood boil and he saw red, but before he could punch the guy through the wall and beyond another man from the other table slug him square in the cheek causing some cutlery and good ale to spill which in turn, turned into an all out brawl. The blonde really wanted to join in to beat the guy and send him in the purgatory. But he held back.

Because little Saigo was still there, shaking, flinching on every harsh sound that she hears, unmoving as cutlery and broken pieces of wood hits her, and then there's a muscular man flying towards her that might squash her and press her further from the shards of ceramic...

He never moved so quickly since he became a bar owner, but again before he was able to pick her up and lash out on the man. A black clawed miasma came rushing out of nowhere, flinging the man out of the bar through the wall.

Amazingly, nobody noticed it.

The familiar feel of utter evil came with it and everybody unconsciously shivered and stiffen with the flood of ominous aura. Meliodas doesn't feel any killing intent to it which surprised him greatly, because those species specially reeks off of malicious intent, but nonetheless he was still on his guard.

But first he needs to clear out the brawling men.

"Oi!" Nobody heard him.

Guess it's time for a Plan B.

Meliodas didn't think twice and flung a round tray like a Frisbee that could cause serious health hazard. It was moving quickly as it keeps hitting head after head until the man who was sitting quietly (he was even shaking in fear) in the corner was the only one left not groaning on the floor. Again the black miasma cleared out anyone who might squash Saigo then going back from where it came from.

The blonde stomps his feet loudly as the saucer went back to his hand.

"Alright you bastards, I think that's enough." Meliodas stared at them sternly, crossing his arms.

They only replied in more groans. "Oh come on, I didn't hit you guys that hard. Now," His green eyes narrowed. "all of you are going to pay for all the damages and get your as—(he takes a look at Saigo) butts moving before I kick them out. Understand!"

He stomps his foot again his hand on the hilt of his broken sword. "I said did you get it?!"

"Y-yes sir!"

"Now get moving before I throw you out by force and don't forget to pay me for the damages and the drinks you had!"

•••••

Twenty minutes later, Meliodas and Saigo (Hawk was currently out cold, he was knocked out by Meliodas' impromptu ultimate frisbee and was currently laying meters away from the bar) was all alone in their mess of a bar. The child was still shaking, not moving an inch from her place on the floor despite the chaos that just happened.

Meliodas approaches her carefully like he would to a cornered, wounded animal. She stiffens from the sound of his footsteps, he knew that she already knows that he was the one approaching her. Seeing her like this, makes him really what were those 'humans' did to her. Whomever it is, if he ever come face to face with them Meliodas would be certainly glad to show them his displeasure to what they did.

Anyways, the familiar black miasma should be taken address first. What is it doing in little Saigo? And most importantly, what does it want?

Meliodas knows that even if it's a lesser one it could still be dangerous for Saigo. She is just a child, so why the hell did it chose her to be its host?

Maybe because it wanted to use her as its new body. It could explain why it was inside the child and protecting her. Children are vulnerable to demon possession but most of them don't survive that's why it's just wasn't done (even if they are a lesser demon).

The fact that Saigo survived is a testament to her strong potential and the fact that she doesn't seemed to be affected in anyway from the demon inside of her is another one.

From the day they've met he never felt any indication that there was something deep inside of her. But now that he was focusing on it he could feel two faint signature that was different from the child. The one he felt earlier, dark and sinister twitching and hovering on the surface, ready for action. The unknown one was familiar too, from another familiar clan with its pure and radiant signature, pulsing around certain points of the child's body. Obviously near the wounded areas, trying to fix the injuries of its host.

So that's the reason why Saigo healed rather quickly.

Meliodas kneels down not to close and not to far from her. Just enough space so that she won't feel panicked and trapped. He didn't say anything, just a calming presence for the girl as he watches her breath slowly come out steady bit by bit.

When she finally looks up with red, teary eyes unfocused he gives her a smile despite knowing that she wouldn't be able to see it. He slowly reaches out towards her and Saigo tenses as the hand lands on her head. She doesn't try to remove it and after a moment she relaxes at his touch, finally establishing that he wasn't going to hurt her.

"I... I'm sorry." Her voice timid as her eyes starts to water again.

"I'm sorry." She says again squeaking at the end.

Her little shoulders trembles as tears started to fall from her glassy green eyes. "I'M SORRY!" She screws her eyes shut as she went for another bow but before she could do it, a pair of arms gathered her in a bear hug.

The hug was tight enough that she wouldn't be able to escape and slack enough to not make her feel imprisoned. Saigo was as tense as a coiled spring when he did the action, slowly he rubs her little back with a gentle hand as he maneuvers her head to be directly near to his chest so she would be able to hear his heartbeat.

"I'm sorry." She states weakly.

"Now, now Saigo-chan it's not your fault that as— pig was the one to blame. You don't have to be so hard on yourself, it wasn't your fault that you didn't see his hand coming."

"But I can't see, I'm blind."

"So, did it ever stop you on doing anything?"

"...No."

"See, you are doing much more than you should have. And you can't even 'see' (not that it's a bad thing) that. You've been a really good help to us. And really it's that bas— pig's fault!" He told her vehemently.

He let goes of her and places a hand on her bloodied forehead. "You don't have to hurt yourself every time you make a mistake, you are not going to do that do you understand?" He says sternly as he pokes her forehead repeatedly. She winces at the slight sting as she nods an affirmative.

He takes a hold of her tiny hand and link their pinkies from each other, "Now promise me. And say it."

She hesitates, because Saigo is unsure of what she has to do. Actually she had been unsure ever since she woke up. The purely honest man was the reason why she even agreed to go with him despite her huge trust issues. His words was always true she can tell and sometimes he lies in jest or it was because he was holding back something painful. But it doesn't make it any less obvious that the promises he made was truely honest. His heart speaks the truth with his words.

The heart can never lie.

Besides, this promise is for her own well being. Not really for the man's benefit in any way.

Resolving herself she tightens the grip of her little pinky finger. "I promise."

The man grins at her, "Now that's taken care of, it would be easier to protect you if you don't hurt yourself. After all how would I be able to fulfill my promise protect you if you are the one hurting yourself?" The girl flushes in embarrassment at his rhetorical question.

"Sorry."

"Stop apologizing, okay. It's over now and don't even think I would get angry at you for just a few little mistakes. I'm not that kind of person Saigo-chan and I would never hurt you even if you do. You are my little sister now and as your brother it's my duty to protect you." Saigo could feel the man's eye bore at her despite not being able to see, the truthfulness of his words makes her heart swell with something she doesn't know.

His so different from all the others.

Maybe, maybe she could trust his words.

Maybe she would be able to trust someone again.

And it wouldn't hurt if it's him.

But it would be a long way to go before he could get her full trust. Anyone would have the same issues if they go through to what she had been through.

 _SLAP!_

Saigo jumps with the sudden sound and she looks at the kind man who had clapped his hands to get her attention.

"Now that's out of the way, are there any other injuries that you have, besides your forehead?"

"No, it's the only one."

"Good then we just need to clean that up and then—" "You want to know don't you?" The purple haired girl interjected.

And as a reply the man scratches his head as he smiles sheepishly, "Well, I guess I can't really hide anything from your ability can I?"

"I just felt your worry, curiosity, anger and something else. And no, I'm not a mind reader I can only identify emotions and guess everything else from there."

She lowers her head slightly, bangs shadowing her milky eyes. "I'm sorry if I didn't tell you, I was just... just scared that you would turn away once you learned about them."

Meliodas turns serious, his face impassive. "Who are they Saigo? And what are they doing inside of you?" He grounded out.

"Please don't be angry. They... they don't mean any harm. They just want to prot—"

"No they are not. They are just using you!"

"No they aren't! They want to protect me, I can tell. They never told me any lie and they were always honest. They—"

"Are using you! They just want your body for their own. I know their kind and I know what they are. That demon and goddess inside of you will tear your soul to pieces. They want you for their best interest and I don't know how they are getting along but I know that they want you as their vessel! We need to get rid of them now before they got strong enough! I'm just doing this to protect you Saigo so don't—"

"You're going to kill them!"

"We have to before,"

"We don't have to! They don't want to hurt me! They told me!"

"They are just saying that to get what they want! Now, show yourself demon and goddess!"

Black marks suddenly sprung from the girl's porcelain skin visibly on her right side, swirling and intricate. The dark miasma leaking from it in waves as it circles the child's form. On her left side white and golden marks and runes sprung glowing with ethereal light, sparkling lights accompanies it like oversized fireflies. Meliodas tenses at this, as he grips the hilt of the broken sword on his back.

"No, you guys are not coming out! You're not fighting against each other if I can help it!"

"Listen Saigo we need to—"

"No you guys _listen_ to me! Yalujin, Khael you guys are not coming out!" As she said those words the marking retracted from her skin and the miasma and light dissipated as if nothing happened.

The tension in the air is palpable as the girl heaves deep breaths, the stress getting to her little body.

"Saigo I know that—"

"You don't understand! Yalujin and Khael are my friends and they've been here since I woke up. They were... They were the ones who _protected_ me from the bad men and took care of me! They're the reason why I'm still alive, they _protected_ me from that _man_ when he was about to," her body shakes in fear as her eyes took a faraway look on them.

Meliodas tenses at the implication as the girl crumples to herself tears springing from her eyes once again. He takes a tentative step but stops himself from getting any closer for the girl was probably reliving the hell that she's been through.

"Saigo." He calls out startling her out of her trance and her milky green eyes hardens.

"If you ever try to harm my friends then I won't let you! They were the only ones kind to me when _nobody_ isn't. They protected me when _nobody_ did. They comforted me when I was crying myself to sleep. They _never_ left me! _And I won't let you take them away from me!!!_ " By the end of her rant, her voice took to a different turn and reverberated in waves, shattering the windows and bottles of booze on the shelves.

Meliodas' ears are ringing and he can feel a warm liquid flowing down from it and whatever happened, it has to do with the girl's magic. Said magic is currently fluctuating in waves and the girl was glowing in a silver light, hair whipping from a nonexistent breeze.

Ears still ringing but slightly better with his accelerated healing, he does not budge from his position.

"Saigo, even if they did that for you their end game is still them taking over your body and I won't let that happen to my little sister if I can help it!"

The girl stops glowing and the marks, miasma and lights comes back with a vengeance. Saigo looks resigned as an eye appears on the back of her right hand and a pair of featherless wings flap its way out, the black miasma circling it. On her left side, the glowing continues on in a blinding display as a ball of light comes out of the girl's arm.

Meliodas readies his stance as the light show died down, eyes determined and worried at the child in the middle of it all.

The next thing he knew is that a large raven with far too intelligent silver eyes looks at him intently was perched on the girl's right shoulder and a huge white wolf with a blood red mark on its face was looming at him with a fierce sneer as its golden eyes burn at his entire being and it curled up on the girl protectively.

A shower of black feathers and what seemed to be crystal rained down on them.

A demon bird and an Inugami.

Well, he muses that he wasn't too far off from his guess. He might've bit more than he could chew, but he'll be damned if he wouldn't protect his sister.

 **TBC**

 **A/n: So here's another chapter guys and I hope that you enjoy this. It's supposed to be longer but I decided cut it right here before it got waaaay too much information riding on a single chapter. Anyways, just look up the picture of Yatsufusa to see what Khael looks like and yes I used Hakkenden (only that it has facial markings on it and different eye color) as well as Yalujin for Murasame and yes, the same series (but Yalujin is a bit bigger than the Murasame of the series and different eye color).**

 **There presence would be explained later but I'll answer some questions the best that I could.**

 **That saying kindly point out any typos or grammar corrections 'cause English is not my major language and leave a review of your thoughts so far.**


	5. 05: Her Companions

**FRUIT OF A SIN**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than sweet, sweet Saigo**

 **05: Her Companions**

The air was filled with tension as both sides refused to back down from the stare off.

The great white dog with sharp intelligent eyes growled at Meliodas with contempt, looking very much ready to swallow the man whole (which considering its great size it very much can) the moment he moves a muscle.

The unusually large raven (everything about these two is abnormal) stretches its wings over Saigo's head, ready for any sort of attack. Its silver eyes daring the blonde to move.

Saigo was quiet. The glassy eyes that is slowly gaining a spark was now dim as the day Meliodas layed his eyes on her. The lack of light ( _likeabrokenshatteredlittleporcelaindoll_. Her eyes stare at nothing, all the life gone) in them causes him to stare at her for a long moment until the head of the inugami blocks his view. He glares at it fiercely.

His anger spikes.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" He shouts, his dislike for them growing as seconds pass by.

His once green eyes turned dark (like a pair of black abyss) as an ominous aura burst forth from him, trailing black lines slithering and curving across his right arm and face.

Meliodas seethes in anger, so much anger that he feels like his going to explode. He had been trying to mediate his rage, trying and failing to stay calm during the times the child would flinch from his touch or every fast movement he does. He had been trying to get it under wraps.

Trying to let go of all the rage he had felt on behalf of the sweet child he came to see as his sibling.

(But who was he kidding, he was never good at keeping all his anger. Deep, deep inside of him, the one whom he used to be, a part of him that wished to unleash his wrath on the ones who had wrong what is _his_.)

But he couldn't keep it in.

Not anymore.

Because Meliodas is angry for the broken sweet little girl before him. Angry at those who've hurt her so much that life escapes her eyes. Angry at the world for letting someone so innocent suffer at a very young ( _extremely_ young) age. Angry that the pain she has been dealt led to her not being able to trust anyone. Angry that such darkness have touched her this young.

(She admitted once that she had tried to kill herself and his heart(s) stopped for a few beats at hearing that. That's why he hid all the ropes that he could find, not letting her to touch any sharp object and Hawk monitoring her 24/7.)

And angry at these two who wants to take advantage of her ( _lonelysadbrokenlittleone_ ) wish to have someone by her side, someone to trust, a companion, a friend, a family.

He wouldn't let it slide.

His rage that he had held back was bubbling and boiling over.

And as he rage they would have a taste of his wrath.

The two creatures was nonplussed with the sight of the blonde's overwhelming rage and increasing power but was cautious, wary as they try to hide the little girl with their body.

The two relaxed their bodies to be ready for any attacks that may come their way. They stayed vigil as the man (not a normal man) released his pent up frustration to the world and also trying (and failing) to stay himself from the surge of anger in his veins (He doesn't want to lose control, not again.).

The raven and the dog looked at each others eyes, holding a silent conversation between them.

The giant dog huffs.

" _-You demons, really.-_ " A rather melodious feminine voice said exasperatedly, coming from the wolf like white dog. Not a bit concerned about the show of power of the angered demon.

It, _she_ , resisted the urge of rolling her eyes as she whispered about hot tempered demons, the raven on her side only puffs its feathers out seemingly offended.

At their act of nonchalance, Meliodas couldn't help but get even angrier. He knows that his far to gone now, the darkness that he had been keeping at bay is now spreading, his body going numb as his vision slowly fading to black.

The building shook from its foundation but thankfully held on for there heads sake.

Deep underground, the giant green pig was getting ready to shake the establishment to try and get Meliodas out of his road to destruction. Even if they've only met a few months back, the mother pig considers the man a friend of hers and it wouldn't do if his going to destroy himself.

On the brink of loosing himself from the darkness, he heard a loud gasp as muffled feet sounded in the background and a voice of a man and a woman cried out in caution.

For Meliodas, everything sounded as if he was underwater, so the noise didn't really register to him and his face turning carefully blank.

As if he wasn't really there anymore.

Then suddenly out of nowhere, Meliodas felt a pair of spindly arms circling his legs quite tightly (strong, for such little arms) as a soft shaky voice speaks to him.

"Fight it Meliodas-nii, don't let it consume you! Please don't! You're the only person that I've met that has such a bright heart. Don't let it... don't let the darkness take over, don't let it consume you. Please..."

"... I don't want to be alone again."

The pleading cry broke at the end, nothing more but a soft whisper. And with that, the same soft voice started humming shakily.

 _"When the light is running low_

 _And the shadows start to grow_

 _And the places that you know_

 _Seem like fantasy~_

 _There's a light inside your soul_

 _That's still shining in the cold_

 _With the truth_

 _The promise in our hearts~_

 _Don't forget_

 _I'm with you in the dark~"_

The song* ended in a light note, resounding and meaningful. The voice was otherworldly, soft and a certain quality to it that cannot be explained easily.

It's as if its reaching out to him, to his heart. The fog in his mind lifted and he was _'him'_ again. Meliodas doesn't know what to make of it.

A simple song (No, it wasn't really simple. It was something else entirely) that was able to tame the demon inside of him.

Silence reigned inside the bar as it stopped from shaking, the heavy atmosphere coming to an end. The black fog encircling Meliodas lifted and the markings retracting back as well as his eyes turning back to their piercing green color.

The song was familiar to him, like he heard it before from the blurry part of his past, but he doesn't know when and where he heard it from or who sung it. What he does know instinctively is that the person was kind and gentle.

Looking down at the nest of purple hair, what he saw made his stomach heavy with guilt. The girl was shaking like a leaf, hugging his legs quite tightly (which again has a strength that belies her appearance). His eyes softens at the sight of this and he lowers his hand on the nest of soft hair.

Saigo tenses again, slowly she looks up and peers through her hair. The look in her eyes makes him pause and he secretly loathed himself for eliciting the fear in those unseeing emeralds.

"Saigo, I'm so sorry for scaring you like that, you don't...have to see that ugly part of me that I left a long time ago. And I'm really sorry for breaking my promise to you." Meliodas looks up, as he barks a hollow laugh and clenches his fist tightly. "I'm such a failure of an older brother. After all this years I still fail at protecting my younger siblings, still fail at controlling my emotions and letting them get the best of me," His traitorous mind flashed towards the day a brave woman died along with a whole kingdom. "still fail and destroy everything around me with it."

"I don't deserve to be called a brother." The man stated blankly his bangs hiding his expressive eyes from view.

Not that it hid what he truly felt from Saigo. The weight of his emotions are staggering for the girl to process. So filled with overwhelming grief and self loathing. From the start, the purplette felt something from the blonde man, a hidden potent darkness and a faint air of loneliness about him that was masked by a carefree façade.

She can feel his pain even if he pretends that he was apathetic and unfeeling and Saigo knows how to do the same. To act like it was nothing, that she was numb and as uncaring as the rocks that were thrown at her by her old master.

Saigo concluded that they are the same at that part. And from all the suffering she had been through the girl always wanted someone by her side (Someone other than her strange animal friends), someone she can fully trust, someone that could be there for her. The child doesn't know what a family is nor she does know how to be one.

What Saigo knows is sadness and loneliness and that is eating away at the kind man who took her in with a little hesitation. She knew that he was having second thoughts back then, even if he didn't show it.

And now, even if Saigo doesn't exactly know what a family is, and what it is to be one Saigo decided that she wants to be a family with the man she calls her brother.

" _No,_ " She says it firmly. "Don't say that Meliodas-nii, that's not true."

Meliodas didn't show a sign of hearing what the girl had said but she knew that he was listening.

The girl stopped hugging Meliodas and took a step back in order to speak to him properly. "You're _not_ a failure of a brother, I know this even if I don't know what the word 'brother' means!"

"Nobody ever asked me if I even have a name yet _you_ did, you fed me, let me sleep in a bed and never once did you try or think to hurt me. No one had ever showed me genuine kindness except for Khael and Yalujin and now you too. I decided to call you 'brother' because I know that you could be someone that I could learn to trust." She paused to inhale some air after her rapid fire of words, after some time Saigo gave Meliodas a warm look, conviction set in her small shoulders.

"And even if I don't know what a true family is, I would like to become a family with you guys. Even if I don't know how to be a little sister I will try, because I could have such a wonderful older brother." By this point Meliodas was staring at the little girl before him with shock based on the widening of his eyes.

The girl then shakes her head profusely whilst closing her eyes "I'm not even scared of _you_ , what I'm scared is that you're going to leave me. I thought you were gone. I knew that there is something unnatural about you the first time we met and I accepted that fact."

Saigo looks up to him again "Despite me being unable to trust you, being broken and a stranger to you, you still accepted me and even called me your little sister."

The girl turns her head to the direction of the other demon and the inugami. "And now, you've seen that I'm hiding something big from you. Would you... still accept me?" The question came out quietly as she lowered her head, unlike how she spoke firmly earlier.

Meliodas gave her an incredulous look. "Of course I would! Why would you say that?" He raised a brow at Saigo, back in his carefree persona.

"Even if they," he pointed rather rudely at the two other occupants at the room. Causing a growl and feather ruffling respectively. "are inside of you I would never think any different of the strong sweet little girl that I know. I'm just worried about you and what they could have possibly done to you. It's what brothers do, you know, to worry about their little siblings and take good care of them."

His clear green eyes flickered with fire as Saigo felt raging emotions churning from the blonde. She felt his sadness, anger, worry, confusion and so much more that she couldn't decipher.

"And I know their kind. Beings that would do anything to get what they want no matter what the cause."

( _Because I'm just like them._ )

"They will use you or get rid of you when you're in their path."

 _Carnage and chaos everywhere, bodies of different sizes and origin littered the barren waste land as anguish screams and battle cries echoed thunderously amongst the battle field. And everything was dyed red, red, red while the war still wages on._

"And I don't want that to happen to you too."

Somber silence filled the air as green met green each bearing determination of their own. Glassy green eyes filled up with a sense of understanding. Something painful must've happen in the past for her brother (Brother, and in,'t that such a great thing) to react this way. But even so, she wouldn't budge because Khael and Yalujin are precious to her and she wouldn't let anyone take away her first friends, they have been there since the first time she gain consciousness at the back of her mind, resting and waiting for an opportunity to talk to her.

Saigo thinks that even if her friends are different from her, weird, strange beings as they were, they still are the first people (None human people) to care for her and reassure her that everything's gonna be alright and they're going to protect her.

She believed it.

And that's not because they were the people that was first to show concern, not because they are the first to try to (really) talk to her and also not because they treat her like she's the most precious thing in the world.

She believed them because they were true. The silky words of reassurance and devotion they spout were all true, not faked nor forced to coax her into their side. The thing is, she felt warm all over like she knew them somehow and her mind screaming at her that they were safe and not there to harm her.

Saigo understands where her brother is coming from and how it is hurting him so much. Despite that, she wouldn't just let all of her precious people (Or is it family?) fight each other because of her. Stubborn determination sprung back to life in her unseeing eyes, bringing forth a glimmer of what a child's eye should be.

"Even if you say so, Yalujin and Khael are... my family and I don't want to loose them. They've been there ever since I can remember, in the back of my mind. I know what they are and what they could possibly do to me but if they wanted that shouldn't they have taken over my body now? Or even before I was able to make sense of my surroundings (since I have amnesia)"

That actually made some sense, but Meliodas couldn't be quite sure. Both races are deceitful even the ones regarded by man as pure and good.

He would know.

Saigo walked amidst the rubble and towards the white canine, gently rubbing her silken fur. "But they never did that. All they ever did was protect me and console me when I felt my hope is dying out. They never lied and there hearts spoke true to me. I don't know why, but their only intentions are to care for me. And for some reason they make me feel safe, like I know them somehow." Saigo looked warmly at the two with a small barely noticeable smile and it earned a fond look from both demon and goddess.

The girl then looked back to Meliodas (not that she could see him) with the present stubborn glint in her eyes. The blonde could tell that if it comes down to it, the purple haired child would never budge from her position despite what he said. It makes him proud and frustrated at the same time. Proud, because since when did she stood up against someone without folding like a wet paper? Frustrated, because she's standing up for the wrong people.

"Meliodas-nii meet my friends Yalujin," the raven flew down to stand beside the girl and gave him an amused look as much as a bird could give Meliodas.

" **-It is a pleasure to meet you, your Highness.-** " A deep male voice came from it, him and Meliodas' left eye twitch in annoyance.

"And Khael." The girl points to the giant wolf dog that suddenly shrank in size looking more like a regular wolf. It's still looking at him with contempt.

" _-If you make the Young Mistress cry once again, I'll swallow you whole demon.-_ " She spat out the words with great emphasis on the word 'demon' looking very much ready to bite his face off.

Ignoring the threat he addresses the word that caught his ears.

"Young Mistress?"

"They've always called me by that but I don't know why. I even thought that it was my name." The girl said with an innocent look on her face.

Meliodas faced the two questioningly with one eyebrow up.

The dog huffed, " _-Why should I explain myself to a filthy_ demon" Meliodas promptly ignored her insult and stared at the raven.

" **-The young mistress is the young mistress. I wouldn't address her of anything else.-** " The raven answered causing a tick mark to appear on Meliodas.

"You can call me Saigo you know, now that I have a name." The girl offered.

" **-It is not our place to address you as such my lady.-** " The raven said putting his right wing to his chest with a flourish. It's quite silly to see a human gesture on a bird of all things.

" _-I loathe to agree with him, but he is correct.-_ " The dog agreed bowing at her respectfully.

The girl pouted at this (it's really cute and it makes him want to pinch her cheeks) "Now you guys are calling me 'my lady'. I'm not a 'my lady', I'm Saigo." Seeing the two about to argue with her, she quickly added with a sulky air around her. "But I guess it's at least better than 'young mistress'." She sweatdropped.

There was an explosion of feathers and bird cries as the raven stared at his young Miss with adoration. " **-Oh you're so adorable my lady that I could eat you up!~-** " The raven crowed nuzzling her cheek. Another tick mark appeared on Meliodas. Clearly he had enough with them dodging his question. Plus, the way they interact with his sister piss him off somehow.

"Hey! You didn't even answer my question! And," with great speed he was on the other side of the room with Saigo possessively held to his chest. "you are not eating my little sister."

" **-Oh come on, I was only joking. I wouldn't eat the young Miss. I wouldn't be able to live by committing such a horrible act to my own master.-** " The crow squawked indignantly.

" _-And I wouldn't let you live either.-_ " Khael grounded out.

"So, why are you guys inside Saigo-chan? What are you both after? And what really are you?" The blonde asked with narrowed green eyes.

The holy being huffed, " _-Haven't we made it clear to you that we are only here to serve and provide protection to my lady. And to what am I? I am what humans consider as a God of sorts. An inugami, but was cursed to be of such fate. I am only able to serve those who are worthy to wield me as a weapon much like the sword Excalibur. Only the purest of hearts would be able to bear me to be one with their body.-_ "

" **-And I am obviously a demon, but with a horrid curse place upon me to this form. Only those I chose would be able to wield me as theirs. I function similarly to Lady Khael, likewise an unworthy vessel wouldn't be able to bear my soul.-** "

Meliodas places Saigo down but not letting go of his hold. His piercing eyes never strayed away from the two, doing that would be incredibly stupid. He can tell that they are being honest but their words doesn't mean that he should trust them.

"And how did you guys ended up in Saigo? Surely, you wouldn't just happen to be inside her wouldn't you? It's very suspicious that you both chose the same vessel, a girl with no memories no less." He sneered at them, it was an ugly look on his face. Something that was very unusual to see on someone who almost always wearing a poker face.

The other demon clucked his tongue together (if that's even possible, but then again his a talking demon bird) seemingly giving the same expression to Meliodas. " **-My, my are we on a job interview or something? You sure do have a lot of questions, Meliodas-sama.-** " Meliodas only glared at him once again at his mocking address to him.

Yalujin simply ignored it and continued preening himself, giving an uncaring air. " **-Well, it cannot be helped it is quite suspicious isn't it?-** "

"Are you going to answer or not?"

" _-Well, well aren't we an impatient little Prince? Lady Khael would you do the honors or shall I?-_ "

The inugami only scoffs and turns away. " _-I will not explain myself to a demon. If you say anything unnecessary I will end you. Remember it well, bird brain.-_ "

" **-If you say so, bitc— Lady Khael.-** " Then the raven turned to Meliodas once again.

" **-It is correct to assume that we didn't just appear inside my lady nor we are inside her since she was born. The history behind it all is something we cannot tell another soul, for it is an oath we had taken from our last Master.-** " Meliodas was about to say something about the answer but the avian continued. " **-But, Master hadn't mentioned anything about keeping the oath we had taken a secret.-** "

If a raven could smirk, Yalujin is definitely doing it now. " **-It is what I am going to disclose to you little Prince... To ease you from any of your non-existing worries.-** "

Meliodas' face is carefully blank of all emotion, but his eyes are hard with a glint of steel as he waited for the other demon's (not really) answer.

" **-The oath we had taken with our Master is very ancient and powerful. It is so, that if we made a move to break it or unable to fulfill it we shall forfeit our lives.-** " The raven said gravely, his eyes closing at the memory of a young beautiful woman with gentle green eyes.

" **-The oath we have taken is that to protect my lady at all cost, to never cause her any harm. But with our curse, we would only be able to protect my lady if she permits us to be outside her body and we cannot be outside all the time either. The only time we would be able to go outside her body or control it without permission is when her body is weakened or when she is... indisposed.-** " The room was quiet as they knew what the raven demon meant.

Meliodas' grip on the child tightened slightly and he vowed to himself that no harm would ever come to the already broken child.

" **-Other than protecting my Lady, our old master told us to never tell a soul of who my Lady is, not even to herself.-** "

Meliodas furrowed his brows at what Yalujin said. "So, you're saying that you can't tell us Saigo-chan's past?" The raven nodded. "Not even her real name?"

The inugami answered this time. " _-Of course not demon, what part of 'never tell a soul of who my Lady is' that you don't understand, or the demon bird still needs to reiterate it to your language?-_ "

Disregarding the mocking tone yet again Meliodas. "No, there's no need for that. But why?"

" _-Why reiterate it to you? Or why not even her name be uttered?-_ " Khael asked licking her paws, sounding rather bored.

"Why not even tell her real name?"

" _-Are you deaf or just dumb?! The oath we had taken states that we cannot tell anyone anything about my Lady not even to herself. We are doing this to protect her from any potential harm to her person! Now, is it clear enough for you?!-_ "

Meliodas made an 'o' with his mouth, his eyes were wide, looking every part of an innocent child. With his small stature, young face and wide eyes its no hard feat to pull off. "Oh, why didn't you just say so. This oath you've taken is full proof right?"

" _-Why if you weren't important to my Lady I would be—-_ "

" **-Now, now calm down Lady Khael. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier but the Little Prince isn't really right on the head. So have patience, after all he would be the one taking care of our master, it is better if we're in his good graces.-** "

The cursed goddess turned up her nose in the air " _-If only I am not in this form I would be more than enough to take care of my lady.-_ "

" **-I know how you feel,-** " The avian waved his wings for emphasis. " **-but we can't do anything about it.-** "

Meliodas raises a hand, his body seemingly relax but if you look closely his shoulders are stiff with tension. "So... About my question earlier, is it or is it not?"

Yalujin sighs with exasperation as he rolled his eyes. " **-It is. You should not worry about anything little Prince. The oath is ancient and unbreakable, one wrong move and we shall suffer the consequence.-** "

Meliodas stared hardly at him for one long minute, trying to detect any lies or malicious intent behind the words. Surprisingly, there aren't any, the raven is being honest.

"He is telling the truth." The girl in his arms confirmed with a hint of disappointment and sadness in her voice. Saigo wants to know who she was but with what her friends have said she doesn't really want them to get hurt by this 'oath' they have taken.

And if she felt the stuttering beat in their hearts with the suggestion of retelling her past she doesn't mention it. The slight wave of pain and sadness was enough for her.

To say that Hawk took everything well after the reveal of their new companions is clearly an understatement.

The ear splitting squeals from the piglet didn't do any wonders to Meliodas already tender ears (Courtesy of Saigo's sudden power shriek that later on he would identify as Saigo's magic ability) and it definitely didn't endear him to Yalujin and Khael. Especially, if it caused their precious Master to stumble and faint.

In other words they weren't pleased at all and threatened the small animal about cooking or eating him.

"Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off me already you stupid bird! Puge!" Hawk run around in circles, trying in vain to shake off the demonic bird off of him but Yalujin's sharp talons only tightened its hold as he mercilessly peck on the pig's nose and head.

" **-As if I would do that! You caused the young Mistress to faint!-** " He squawked fiercely.

"And you dog breath, stop chasing me already! I'm not that delicious when I'm sweating like a pig!"

Khael only growled at him in return, pointing out that the pink mammal is a pig already plus it doesn't really make a difference because they would roast him anyway.

As if to prove her point, the bird on the pigs back suddenly burst into black flames (Its the flames of hell Meliodas noted), earning a panicked yelp from the pig.

Fortunately, nothing was caught on fire and the black flames seemed to dance around the pig.

The pig who's a real idiot for running in circles in blind panic.

(Doesn't he know that his only making it worse?)

But for all the ominous hellfire for some reason the flames aren't really harming Hawk.

Well, Meliodas can smell pork in the air but the pig isn't dead yet.

So he wouldn't do anything for now. The pig brought this to himself after all. Man, his ears are still ringing.

Meliodas watched in the sidelines, sweatdropping at how easy the three of them seemed to get along well. Meliodas hasn't completely trusted the two but he is willing to give them a chance to prove themselves for Saigo.

Peering down at the child's sleeping in his arms, Meliodas could only see peacefulness and contentment on her young face. The tiny child was holding this kind of burden for so long and he can't help but feel mad at himself for not noticing it earlier.

The girl was probably tired with all the tension, not to mention the fact that she had the great scare of her life earlier this morning.

( _That fat pig shouldn't have lived. He should've killed him for hurting what's_ his.)

(Meliodas ignored the tiny voice in his head whispering sweet persuasive words of blood and death and destruction. He doesn't want his sister 'see' that)

The weight on her too small shoulders was lifted when she finally revealed her 'friends'. Meliodas still doesn't know what to make of the absurdity of a human child containing both Goddess and Demon.

Two races coexisting on by all means the weakest of all races.

A human.

But not just any ordinary human, but a _blind_ human _child._

Just thinking about it is certainly a recipe for disaster and apparently the child is their supposed master?

The occurrence is unusual, even for him, the ancient demon prince (that look so much like a young boy) who is currently an owner of a travelling bar strapped down on a giant green pig.

It was odd.

Really odd to say the least.

Well, what are the chances of a giant green pig finding a child in the middle of the road?

Honestly the chances are really low and downright ridiculous if Meliodas thought of it that way.

Looking back towards the crying pig begging for mercy and the new additions in their bar, the blonde couldn't help but think one question.

 _'Why aren't they sealed away like the others?'_

His piercing green eyes narrowed for a moment but closed them and sighed afterwards to shake of the questions plaguing his mind.

For now, he would worry on trying to keep the bar intact and maybe try to find a way to stop the two from murdering Hawk.

It would be a shame if he dies (and Saigo would probably cry, Hell knows why she's so attach to that pig) early on just a few months of meeting him plus, he kinda owed the pig for his new life.

"Hey cut that out already you guys. You might wake Saigo-chan up and if you two murdered that asshog Saigo-chan would probably cry and we don't want that do we?" Meliodas said calmly with that unchanging expression of his but his aura clearly showed that he meant business.

Hearing those words from his mouth, the Demon and Goddess duo quickly removed their grasp from the semi-roasted pig. He would've laughed at their comical panicked expressions at the mention of Saigo crying but he knew better

Meliodas held back a snort.

Yup, he'd just worry about things in the future.

 **A/n: Hi guys! I would like to say that I'm not dead yet and I'm extremely sorry for the delay of this update. Seriously though I was planning to update this when my computer suddenly got busted and everything was gone.**

 **I was really frustrated that time and that thing isn't even fixed yet.**

 **And not only that, entrance exams and research got in the way too and I'm still supposed to be cramming for my final exams right now instead of writing this on my phone.**

 **Huhuhu... well at least I got this out of the way.**

 **And I probably wouldn't be able to update this thing for a while either being busy with completion and stuff.**

 ***The song that Saigo sung was from Delta Rune titled "Don't Forget" and I think it was fitting at least in this context.**

 **What happened back there would be explained some other time and it has to do with Saigo's ability.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and let me know of your thoughts, see you guys next update!**


	6. 06: Feel the Magic

**Fruit of a Sin**

 **Chapter 06: Feel the Magic**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters just my OCs.**

 ***-*-*-*-***

Saigo stared at Meliodas with wide innocent unseeing green eyes.

Meliodas also stared back with his own wide green eyes, inwardly noting that the child was too damn adorable for her own good. The lost puppy look especially suits her most.

"You want me to sing for you?"

"Yup." Meliodas confirmed with the 'p' popping out. "I want to make sure of something and I need you to sing."

"Anything?"

"Anything." The blonde nodded.

With brows scrunched up in confusion the girl agreed hesitantly. "...Okay, I guess."

Meliodas pulled a worried face at the clear discomfort. "Is there something wrong? You don't have to do it if you don't want to, I'm not going to force you."

The girl just shook her head and smiled sadly. She decided to be honest with her reply. "When I was with _them_ , they would always ask (order) me to sing and if I don't _he_ ," The purple haired girl shudders at a certain memory of a cruel man that she wishes she would never come across again.

The man felt vile and slimy, just his presence alone is enough to make her shudder in disgust.

Her brother, who apparently is an actual demon, felt nothing like that even if his a legitimate creature of darkness.

Not to say that he didn't felt wrong, his dark aura is natural, something he was born with, but there's something different with that man.

She doesn't really know what that difference is.

Her brother (and wasn't that a nice thought) felt warm despite the natural wrongness deep inside of him, Saigo associates his presence to safety.

A gentle squeeze on her shoulder gathered her away from those thoughts immediately.

" _He_ would always punish me if I don't do what they ask. But," Saigo looks up to him again, her blind eyes shining with a hint of trust. "If it's for Mel-nii then I wouldn't mind singing."

Meliodas couldn't help but squeeze her cheeks (and they're holding more fat now than they used to be, Meliodas considers it as a win on his part) for all her adorableness. "My little sis is just too cute for her own good~" He cooed, bright eyes lighting up with warmth. "I'm such a lucky man to be gifted with such a cute and talented little sister!"

At his praise Saigo naturally pink cheeks turned redder as she smiled through squished cheeks.

And so, she decided that the song needs to be perfect. After all it was her big brother's request.

A song that represents what she feels right now, for her new family, her light.

"Wait, why do you need her to sing? Not that I'm complaining to hear her sing, but why?"

"Shut up pig, you'll see what I mean once you hear it."

Ignoring the bickering duo, Saigo have finally decided on a perfect song that she's going to sing.

Stilling her breath, she took her time to concentrate on the rapid beats of her heart along the other hearts that she could hear from the vicinity.

She's _here_ now, she's safe, she's alive. Not there, not with _him_ , not with _them_.

She's here and happy as can be, not chained and not in a cage anymore.

Saigo grounded herself; with the calm beats of Meliodas heart(s), Hawk's rapid anxious thumps, Mama Pig's loud and steady heart and her first friends' reassuring pulses, she could do this.

She used to enjoy singing back then, to help her stay sane in the cold punishment room, to hear her voice after hours and hours of silence. That was before they discovered that she could sing and when they did, they made her sing 'till her voice was hoarse and weak, until her throat finally gave out with all the strain of singing for days with only parcels of food and little to no water to sustain her.

She was like their personal pet bird (a nightingale they said) caged on display and entertainment.

(She hated it.)

But now she's free and she's Saigo now, not a pet bird and she could refuse singing if she wanted to.

And she wants to do this, that's all that matters.

 _"I wonder if this light inside my heart has been right here all along~_

 _And I've never noticed it at all~_

 _'Cause every time I stumble down or have to take the long way around_

 _It shines on me forevermore ~"_

As the purple haired child started singing the two quieted down and began to feel peace and content wash over them in waves.

It was like being wrapped in the softest silk and being given the warmest bear hug that you couldn't help but relax and bask in the serenity.

 _"Every night following that dream~_

 _Where I threw away that old and silly ribbon._

 _Lights have adorned the city streets_

 _And I've been without one fret or worry within~"_

The heartwarming happiness was palpable in the air, along with the sense of relief after a burden have lodge out of your back, it was a strange feeling for the both of them to suddenly feel this way.

At first Meliodas was surprised and wound up from the sudden emotional assault, but then he registered that its just Saigo, his sister, nothing to be paranoid about and it finally hit him why his feeling like this.

 _This feelings... it's hers, it's Saigo's, this is what she feels right now._

At that realization, he couldn't help but feel happy for her, this fragile but strong little girl that managed to worm her way to his heart.

 _"I need a sanctuary that will keep me safe_

 _As if protected like an angel in heaven~_

 _If I cannot have wings I'd like someone to trust_

 _I know it must be wonderful like magic~"_

A child who's been beaten and scarred by the damn world but still managed to standup and carry each broken little piece of herself. A girl filled with mysteries and a literal inner demon, a girl with innocent but jaded murky eyes and a gentle smile, a girl that speaks like the tinkling wind chimes in the summer breeze.

A sweet but tortured little soul.

Most of all, this little girl is his sister and she's so happy and at peace right now.

 _"If I could choose I'd stay like this forever while this world is around me~_

 _Filled with colors I have never seen~_

 _I know I wouldn't hesitate_

 _'Cause now the colors of each moment_

 _Will change and change forevermore~"_

It made his chest ache with all the warring emotion, his large green eyes not straying from the specter. A tender smile unconsciously making its way to his face as he let the emotions wash over him.

And this occurence did prove something.

This is Saigo's magic.

Pure and so much like her.

Its fluid and firm at the same time, ever flowing but not bending.

Not only that, the child seemed to glow ethereally with the veil of silver flowing out of her.

It was different from the time before when she sang to keep Meliodas demonic instincts at bay.

 _"Answers we cannot find no matter if they're not kind~_

 _We'll find it even blind, that is true in my mind~"_

After some time the girl opened her eyes and the glassy green eyes only added to the ethereal image she have.

With her translucent skin glowing, from the dark hair fanning behind her with a mind of its own and to her doll like face.

 _"I'm believing till the end_

 _That we are similar my friend~_

 _One day I'll shine like this dream world!~"_

In his eyes, Saigo looks like someone who could be from the Goddess clan.

 _"If you just take a moment to blink all those tears away from your eyes~_

 _And you manage to conceal your cries~_

 _You'll never fear again because the future you yearned for in heartache_

 _Will shine on you forevermore~"_

Moments later the image of the bar disappeared to be replaced by an expanse of darkness and floating bright lights hanging around them. The floating lights, he concluded were warm when one dashed beside him in a blaze, a trail of light on its tail. Beside him Hawk was gasping in awe at the sight.

(Meliodas felt a sense of familiarity with the dream world the girl had procured, like he had been here before.)

 _"Without a limit—"_

They aren't even standing on solid ground anymore nor does he see any ground, wherever 'here' was. They were floating in the endless abyss of darkness nothing but glowing lights around them and Saigo was the center of it all, her whole body encased with the silver glow as she sings beautifully.

 _"No matter if one day I wake and blink away this world around me~_

 _And I'm lost in thoughts of what could be~_

 _I know that I will find my way_

 _'Cause now I have this light within me_

 _It shines on me forevermore~_

 _And shines and shines forevermore~"_

It was all surreal.

Meliodas could finally confirm what the girl's ability is.

Saigo's magic.

 _"For you and me, eternally.~"_

Once the song ended everything went back to normal, the galaxy of stars disappeared and the ground beneath them returned.

Saigo wasn't glowing anymore and everything went back to normal.

But the lingering effect of the surreal experience was still there. The peaceful and content feeling remained and he's still inexplicably relaxed. Beside him, he could see their mascot lying on the ground with a blissful smile on his face.

"Pugo~ For some reason I feel so happy right now and I can't even explain it. I was so happy that I even thought I was floating in space and seeing stars. Is this what humans call euphoria?" The pig said while closing his eyes in utter contentment.

Meliodas, for once decided that he wouldn't ruin Hawks moment because he was feeling the same thing, there's even a genuine smile in his face.

For now, he would bask in this serene atmosphere before he tells Saigo of what clearly happened when she started singing. Because for some reason she isn't aware of her magic and its effect to her surroundings.

Meanwhile, Saigo felt happy as can be with her accomplishment.

The experience was freeing, to be able to do what she used to love without any fear or anyone telling her to.

This cements the fact that she is truelly away from them, away from the chains and cages.

Saigo could finally _live_.

She's alive and here and safe.

(Not there, not there, not there. She's here, here, here)

Saigo has been with Meliodas' company for months and yet this moment confirms that everything that happened until now is real and not a dream her mind just conjured up.

Because after everything that happened to her in that place (her own personal hell on earth) Saigo doesn't have it in her to just believe that after her plan on escaping her cell miraculously worked, that she also got lucky on the person who plucked her at the middle of the road.

Which all in all sounded as absurd to her, as to anyone's ears.

Think of it this way, a blind slave escapee (and she was nothing more but a little girl) saved by a child-like owner of a travelling bar that was held on top of a giant momma pig, and said bar also have a talking pig as a mascot.

If anyone would tell this story to someone else, he or she would be laughed at or be called as someone with a few screws loose because it was that unbelievable to happen.

But it did happen.

And she's living it right now.

The purple haired child felt like she could do anything.

She's _free_ now.

Liberated.

Unchained.

And every other synonymous word for freedom if you will.

The warmth in her little chest intensified spreading through her whole body, Saigo felt her hidden companions within her stir in happiness, their markings from both of her arms glowing faintly in response. Her heart was racing and being squeezed in a pleasant way unlike the times where she found herself so sad and so hurt that she wished that she could just sleep forever and never wake up ever.

(She's scattered all over the place, tiny little pieces of herself that she was left to fix on her own. It was hard.

She was just a little girl, how would she do that?)

Milky green eyes are starting to burn, sparkling in a way that it wasn't just because of the gathering unshed tears at the corner of her eyes. The little wavering flame in their unseeing depths turning into a raging bonfire that was filled with a life that wasn't there before.

They've gone brighter, greener and one by one, salty tears started sliding down her cheeks in quick succession.

She found herself crying once again, but it wasn't because she's sad, hurt or scared.

It's because she's so full of happiness, relief, surprise and a lot of other good stuff that she's overflowing with all of these emotions.

Daintily, she tried wiping them away but they kept falling again and again until she was full on sobbing and sniffling to keep the snot at bay. Crying is making her feel like she's a mess, but every time a teardrop fall from her eyes Saigo can feel some of the broken pieces shift and fit together.

The cracks are still there (and it would never go away) but they are holding themselves together now unlike before where they are always on the verge of falling apart.

She felt whole. But with tiny, tiny shards missing and a lot of fractures all over the place.

Still whole though, and that's what matters.

Saigo felt a warm hand on top of her dark fluffy locks and then she was suddenly engulfed in a warm embrace from the person who brought the possibility of gluing her whole.

It only serves to make her cry harder.

"Pugo! Are you alright Saigo-chan?!"

The steady gentle hand kept rubbing the child's little back in circles as she did her best to burrow herself onto the man's shirt. The scent of alcohol, smoke and forest greeted her nose in the process of becoming one with the shirt and she took comfort with the familiar smell of the person who saved her in every sense of the word.

"It's okay now. You're safe."

"Yeah Saigo-chan! You're safe as long as you're with me, the Captain of Food Scraps Disposal. So don't cry now, ne?"

Saigo could only nod silently into the shirt and that's where she felt right in this world.

 _Yes... I'm finally safe._

 ***-*-*-*-***

 _10 years later..._

 ***-*-*-*-***

"Hey! We need a new order of Bernia Ale here!" A young man said, raising his hand, an obvious blush on his face and a smile stretched wide on his lips. His friends chuckled at his predicament and one patted him in the back when it was a different person who served him.

The blonde 'kid' smiled at them, but there's something sharp in his wide green eyes. "Here's your refills Sir!"

The door chimes in as three men filed inside. "You've got room for more?" The 'boy' looked over through them. "Come in! Welcome to my establishment the 'Boar Hat' Mister, and your table's right this way." He pointed to a free table at the left corner.

"Where's the meat pie I ordered?!" A muscular brunette hollered from another table, an impatient look crossing his face and his friends.

It had been twenty minutes and their order wasn't served yet, all of them are quite hungry from farm work.

"Oh, I'm very sorry for the delay. Here is your order Sir." A soft voice chimed in right next to them, causing them to jolt in surprise.

The brunette was about to say a reprimand to the source of the voice but he found himself stopping when he finally faced them. His anger disappearing altogether, leaving him staring at the server.

Wide green eyes blinked inquiringly. "Is there something wrong Sir?"

Flustered, the man could only shake his head and take his order gingerly, "A-ah no Miss, uhmm... thank you for your service."

"Your welcome, Sir." A small kind smile lifted from pink lips. "And please, enjoy your meal."

After she left, the patrons laughed at their still frozen companion. Though they can't really blame him, that smile was really something and taking the whole thing head on could really render someone speechless.

By another round table, a hand shot up waving at the blonde owner. "Another round here Master!"

The address to the green eyed blonde who just served them earned a raised eyebrow on the man's friend. "Wait, you mean that kid is the master of this bar?"

The other black haired man chuckled. "That's what I thought too when I first came here. But apparently he owns this place and by the way, see that Missy over there," He pointed at the teenage girl with long wavy dark purple hair who is currently serving awestrucked patrons. "that's his little sister, so don't even try to do anything. I've seen him dealt with a drunken fool yesterday whose gettin' real handsy to the Miss and let's just say that it didn't end well to the fool. He didn't even used the sword on his back, real scary for such a lil' guy, I'm tellin' ya."

"Is that so..." The man scratched his growing stubble. "But there's something still bothering me. The last time I passed through this hill, there was no bar located in this area."

His raven haired friend scratched his head. "Now that you mentioned it, there was nothing in here three days ago." The man hummed for a moment, contemplating his findings until he brushed it off as nothing.

He looked around for a moment to look for a certain sunny blonde hair and then raised his hand once again.

"Master! Can we order a meal, anythings fine with us."

"Coming right up!" The blonde 'boy' exclaimed happily as he went through the door to get his order.

After a few minutes the blonde came back with a meat pie. "Sorry to keep you waiting, here is the 'Boar Hat' meat pie special!"

"Wow! It looks really good!" The gathered men said in unison and as one they tried the delicious looking meat pie.

.

.

.

.

.

Only to spit it all out. "DISGUSTING!"

Meliodas was only safe from the onslaught of food spittle by his handy serving tray. "Oh, that's not good."

"Of course its not! Are you trying to feed us poison?!"

"Sorry."

The man with the stubble looked incensed with the indifferent apology. "You wanna go at it brat?!" His friends held him back from hitting the said brat. "Remember man, remember what I told you and this kid's got a sword."

"Our establishment isn't really well known for its food, but we are known for our beverage. We travel a lot so we have a wide range of alcohols, sorry if the food didn't turned out right." Meliodas said with a nonchalant smile on his face.

The man sighed, letting go of his anger. "There's no helping it then, we would take the alcohol."

Hurried footsteps came closer to the gagging men and one by one they were handed a glass of water from the other server.

"I'm really sorry for this, Sirs. I'll go get you a new order."

"That's not necessary Miss—"

"I insist, don't worry, it wouldn't be like the last time." Saigo pointed at the men from the nearest table, the one that she served a meal earlier. "You could ask the Misters over there that its not that bad."

The muscled brunette from earlier overheard their conversation and was quick to agree. "What are sayin' Lil' Missy? It's more than 'not that bad'. Its delicious!" A chorus of agreements and compliments ringed around his group of friends.

"O-oh," Saigo blushed, still not used to being complimented. "T-thank you Sirs, I'm glad you liked it." She directed a beaming smile to the older men, sending them to a quiet stupor.

Amused, the fat man smiled at the girl. "Alright, I guess I would be taking that order Lil' Miss."

Saigo nodded, a pleased blush still on her cheeks. "Alright, Sir."

Composing herself, she faced her brother. "Nii-san, I've told you before that you don't have to cook anything. You just need to reheat the premade ones and its done."

Meliodas pouted. "But I want to see if I finally got it right. Anyways," the blonde sobered up and flick his fingers "clean it up."

The men watched warily as the door to what may be the kitchen rattled ominously and opened to reveal...

.

.

.

.

.

A cute little pig.

Then it did what might've been impossible, it talked. "Pugo! Why don't you just do what Saigo-chan says so that I don't have to deal with your horrible cooking scraps." He sighed mournfully and grumbled. "Geez, I couldn't even get a break here."

Meliodas smiled widely. "I bet I could cook something if its just roasting over the fire, you can't go wrong with that," Green eyes stared meaningfully at the small animal. "and I bet it would be waaay more delicious if its a pig."

At the threat of his well being, the pig's ears flapped wildly and his eyes widening in worry as he laughed nervously. "Hahahaha... Silly Meliodas, I was just kidding! I have never tasted any better scraps than yours!" With that said, he dove to the scraps with vigor and earnest making a show of enjoying the food.

"This is delicious!"

Saigo could only sigh fondly.

"I'll be back with your order Sir and Mel-nii, please don't antagonize Hawk-chan any further."

"Nishishishishi, I'm not promising anything."

With one last meaningful look to her brother, Saigo left to the kitchen to prepare the ordered meat pie.

"Kid, we'll take another order of that great ale of yours."

"I'm not a kid, I'm the owner and my name is Meliodas!" The blonde said, bringing the orders to the flushed faced men.

"Your," the man hiccuped. "The owner of this bar? That's... ah, something." He looked to the confused gentleman on his right. "What is it?"

"Meliodas ha? I think I've heard that name before."

"Here's your food Misters, I hope you enjoy!"

 ***-*-*-*-***

The pub was alive with chatter, rumors was drunkenly foretold by flushed faced men, laughing and making fun of each other. But the most popular one seemed to be about a wandering 'Rust Knight' looking for the great and terrible Holy Knight Order, the Seven Deadly Sins.

Meliodas took a particular attention to the topic at hand, playing innocent and curious to get more information from his drunk patrons. Rumors it might be, still it might have a grain of truth to it.

And what if this wandering knight happens to be someone he knows of, that would be great wouldn't it?

"What is it Hawk-chan?"

The pig took a whiff of the air. "Something smells rusty."

"Eh?" Saigo blinked. "You mean our next customer by the bottom of the hill?"

"Maybe."

 ***-*-*-*-***

What do you know? That knight really was someone Meliodas used to know. Green eyes continued to rove the visible creamy skin against the tight black bodysuit that showed the wearer's curves. Long silky silver hair splayed against the white sheets of his bed, the person herself is a fine beautiful lady with that painfully familiar face.

Looks like Fate is done playing domestic, Meliodas could only hope that he doesn't get a bad card in his turn.

 ***-*-*-*-***

 **A/n: Wow, would you look at that. An update!**

 **Sorry for the delay and there would be even more of a delay since my college life started last week. I'm both nervous and hella thrilled, it's weird.**

 **I hope that the pacing was good enough and just tell me people if I'm going to fast.**

 **The song Saigo sung was from Sword Art Online ED1 'Yume Sekai' by Haruka Tomatsu and English translation was by Amanda Lee. I chose this song because it represented chibi Saigo the most at that moment.**

 **And if you have any song suggestions that might fit her well, I'm all ears!**

 **Anyways, I have school tomorrow and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **See you guys next time~**


End file.
